zay_escobarfandomcom-20200214-history
Crispy McChicken
Crispy McChicken is a character in Zay Escobar. He is a 17-year-old starter at Darien High School. Crispy has a propensity for being crude Crispy was based off of his real-world counterpart of the same name- his aforementioned counterpart, at least in Mr.Zaya's eyes, was always very outlandish and oblivious. Background Crispy is a student at Darien Street High School. He was left back in elementary school, but has gotten it together since; if not, he'd probably never have a chance at playing basketball alongside the likes of Shabba. On that note, he is the team's small forward, and at times rotates between the shooting guard position with Shabba. He is very often the perpetrator of mischief around himself and others, especially in school. While Zay and Crispy were in middle school, he angered Zay by acknowledging the New York Giants' win over the Green Bay Packers the Sunday that just passed and he was inexplicably impaled by him. He also called Clay Matthews a fatass, leading to him getting impaled...again. He also got beat up by Holly in a botched attempt to flirt with her. Characteristics Personality Even though he may make himself hard to speak to with the way he pushes others away (whether intentionally or inadvertently), he does have a soft side. He can be very disrespectful, but always appreciates banter between friends. Crispy is probably the most politically incorrect person in the known ZE continuity- there really isn't anyone as vulgar as him. He is often portrayed as thoughtless. It can be said that he may just be misguided and juvenile, but we'll probably never know. Appearance Crispy is somewhat muscular, and has the exact same skin color as Shabba. He also has a mohawk. He is usually spotted with a New York Knicks Sweater and black pants. Abilities His most glaring capability is how people are suspectible to provocations. It is Crispy's defining trait, and usually is the one that makes him so disliked. He isn't a very skilled fighter at all, having been fought within an inch of his life multiple times in the series. He's not very intelligent either, as revealed in The Crispy's Philosophy... among other installments. Relationship with Others Zay Escobar Zay for the most part does consider Crispy a friend and vice versa, but often times, Zay, like the majority of characters, is very easily annoyed by Crispy's antics. They both like the Knicks, however, but that's possibly their only true similarity. Jonathan Sanchez When Crispy doesn't get in trouble (which happens at an alarmingly low rate), ironically, Jonathan gets the heat for it. In Bringing the Clay 2.0, he used Jonathan as a scapegoat and got him into a very unfortunate situation. In Hypebeast Tirade, '''he was especially hard on Jonathan because he tried to fit in by reflecting materialistic values. Since this probably reminded of himself and got at his insecurities, he lost his composure and told Jonathan off. Vic Shiggy For whatever reason, Crispy shows a lot of hostility towards VIc. He amputated his arms and stole them in '''Oh My God They Killed Vic Shiggy! The Escobar Chronicles Memorable Quotes He's Crispy for Christ's sake. He has none. Gallery Trivia * As stated above, Crispy was heavily based off of Mr.Zaya's classmate Jaire, and was a metaphor for his obnoxious personality. * He is a zealot for New York teams, barring the Phillies. * It is not known who his actual parents are, but he lives with his grandfather. * Crispy rarely gets what he deserves, a recurring theme in the series, making him contrast from Icey and Jonathan whose lives are practically rigged against them. * Despite his alias being Crispy, he is almost always called Jaire in the comics. Mr.Zaya was never fond of this, but it is what it is. Category:Black characters Category:Males Category:Original Zay Escobar characters Category:Darien Condors